


Stuck Together

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I Had A Lot Of Fun With This, Other, galra exchange, marshmallow explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: “Shiro, please. You’re making too much of a fuss of this.” Kolivan spoke softly, attempting to resist Shiro’s pulls.“Please.” He turned back and pouted slightly.He wanted to do something lighthearted as a destresser from the day’s perils. He could feel the aches and pains from being banged around in his lion weighing on him, and he knew the other was feeling the same way. He could see it in the way their shoulders dropped a little more when it was just the two of them. They were both leaders of extremely vital teams that defended the universe. They both felt the weight of the universe on their shoulders.That had been one of the first things that had drawn Shiro to Kolivan. Sure, when he had gotten rid of the mask and everyone was able to see what they really looked like, Shiro had an automatic crush on them. But what continued it was the way they carried themself despite all they had been through. He admired them greatly. And it turned out that same admiration was returned.Kolivan sighed. “Very well. Those pouty eyes of yours will be the death of me. I swear it.”





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



> for @interdictedink on tumblr !! <3

“Well, it isn’t  _ my  _ fault you’ve never had a s'more.” Shiro said, dragging his datemate through the castle. He was a man on a mission. He should have figured that Kolivan had never eaten the heavenly treat that was a s’more. But he was going to rectify that, though Kolivan was a little reluctant to come in the first place. 

It had been a long day for all of them, though Shiro could tell that it was taking a lot out of Kolivan. They were so close to victory, and he knew Kolivan worried about their success because there was so much going on all at once. If one aspect were to fail, the entire plan would fall apart. He had also seen the uneasy eyes most of the other Paladins and the Alteans gave the Blade of Marmora. He understood the weariness of the Blade, because they were Galra and Shiro knew all too well what it was like to be looked at like a monster though you may not even be. He wanted it to cease, especially because he was dating their leader, but he understood the concern, and appreciated it slightly even though they needn't worry. He was a grown man who’d been through hell and back. He could handle himself. 

“Shiro, please. You’re making too much of a fuss of this.” Kolivan spoke softly, attempting to resist Shiro’s pulls. 

“Please.” He turned back and pouted slightly. 

He wanted to do something lighthearted as a destresser from the day’s perils. He could feel the aches and pains from being banged around in his lion weighing on him, and he knew the other was feeling the same way. He could see it in the way their shoulders dropped a little more when it was just the two of them. They were both leaders of extremely vital teams that defended the universe. They both felt the weight of the universe on their shoulders. 

That had been one of the first things that had drawn Shiro to Kolivan. Sure, when he had gotten rid of the mask and everyone was able to see what they  _ really  _ looked like, Shiro had an automatic crush on them. But what continued it was the way they carried themself despite all they had been through. He admired them greatly. And it turned out that same admiration was returned. 

Kolivan sighed. “Very well. Those pouty eyes of yours will be the death of me. I swear it.”

Shiro smiled, a huff of laughter escaping him as he pulled the other through the castle. 

Arriving at the kitchen, Shiro let go of Kolivan’s hand so as to look around for ingredients to make Altean s’mores. The only problem was that he couldn't read Altean. And neither could Kolivan. So it was all a guessing game. 

After finding what he assumed to be marshmallows, he popped one into his mouth. It tasted different, but it would suffice for now. He then took one and held it out in front of Kolivan’s mouth. 

“Try it.” 

The Galra smirked, yellow eyes glinting in the low light before they opened their mouth and took a  _ slow _ bite of the marshmallow, which did funny things to Shiro’s insides. 

“Tease.” Shiro responded, putting the leftover marshmallow in his own mouth.

“Sometimes. But always for you.” They gripped at Shiro’s hips, pulling him close and nipping at his neck. 

“ _ Koli _ ..” Shiro whined, giggling despite himself. “Come on let me make you this dessert.”

“What if the only dessert I want is you?” They said in a low voice.

“You try a s’more and we'll see where it gets you.” He smirked. Kolivan let out a growl before kissing up Shiro’s neck and capturing his lips. 

“Deal.” 

Shiro went over to the stove, getting the fire going. He would have to play it a little differently than before because it was alien ware he was dealing with, but he figured he could handle it. He took a marshmallow and stuck it on the end of a fork, then stuck it over the heat. 

“What are you doing?” Kolivan asked, stepping forward. 

“We have to heat up the marshmallow part and then we'll add it to the other stuff.” He watched the marshmallow slowly cook. But then he noticed it was starting to grow in size. At first, he thought nothing of it. But then it was incredibly large.

And that's when it exploded all over the couple. 

Shiro turned off the heat, wiping the exploded, sticky marshmallow off his face. He was covered in the white puff. He turned to Kolivan and stopped dead in his tracks, doing his best not to giggle. 

The sticky substance had exploded all over Kolivan’s upper body and especially his face. They were trying to get rid of it, but it only seemed it mat itself into their fur. 

“I cannot seem to get it out.” They spoke plainly, though there was a slight pout on their face. 

“We’ll probably have to shower to get it all out.” That only made Kolivan pout even more. 

They made their way to the showers and they eached help each other to get the marshmallow out. Shiro giggled to himself everytime he found a new patch of marshmallow. He found it adorable

It took some time but eventually, they were able to get it out and returned to their shared room. 

“I'm sorry about all this,” Shiro said as he snuggled close into his datemate’s side. 

“It is okay. I enjoyed our shower together. All is not lost.”

“Yeah, but you didn't even get to have a s’more.”

“When this war is over, we will go back to Earth and get the proper ingredients.”

“Deal,” Shiro smiled. He leaned up and kisses Kolivan softly. They pulled him close and before long they were both fast asleep. 


End file.
